srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Lower Level
|Desc = As you finish exploring the upper ruins of Tarn, a portal appears... |Reset = 3 hours |Diff = Scaled |Req = Complete The Upper Ruins of Tarn a certain number of times, then complete it each time to reach the Lower Level. |Notes = This scenario changes and develops based on the number of times you play through it. }} The implementation of the first lower level appears to have been on June 8, 2009. The first lower level is accessible after encountering the goblin assassin, and is replayable on every run thereafter. Maps Blank textured map Schematic map with legend Random Halgirom (12+)(156-157 SP). Since this area is small, it is unlikely you will encounter more than 3 of these wandering. However, as many as 5 or 6 have been reported and verified. Conserve your NV for battles with the glowing Halgiroms at the specified locations on the map since the silver mist (see below) can heal your SP to full. Random Halgiroms are the only random enemies in this area. The experience for defeating them is the same you get for defeating the three glowing ones (72, 76, or 80, with 72 being the most common). Locations * E''' - Entrance. You arrive here after stepping through the portal that appears after you spin the wheel at location 11 above ground. Something has been carved into the wall to your left. If you examine it, you will read, "...Tallys was here...". * '''1 - * 2''' - * '''3 - Stone arch. This area is available on the second run onwards. See The Passageway to the East below for more information. * 4''' - * '''5 - Ghost. (one-time event available after opening the Passageway to the East and on the 4th visit) If you approach the apparition, she speaks of her entrapment further below by the Tarn-Hurn. A Tarn-Hurn image then appears to confront you. You can choose to remain where you are and nothing happens. If you choose to attack, you must ** first pass a roll of Fortification (60+) or Shadow Magic (60+) to avoid initial damage, after which ** you enter combat with the . (Game text accompanying a paralysing attack: "The Tarn-Hurn's image waves its bony hand and you feel your body stiffen. You've been paralyzed by powerful magic will be unable to act during the next round of combat." Having successfully resisted such an attack, the text reads: "The Tarn-Hurn's image waves its bony hand and you feel your body stiffen. You manage to resist the paralyzing attack.") N.B.: Defeating this foe grants you a permanent increase of +1 MR, and this location becomes normalized afterwards. * 6''' - Silver mist. If your SP is less than maximum, this will heal it fully, else nothing happens. You may use this only twice per run. * '''7 - Stone slab. This is where the Bone Amulet Fragments for the quest, The Eye That Binds, are collected. They are random, so you may have to visit more than four times to get them all. (You can also get one at #3.) After that, nothing happens here. * 8''' - Ornately engraved stone door. You cannot pass this door until you defeat the three Halgorims at locations 1, 2 and 4. Once you pass, you get +384 XP to general and +64 XP to all skills and powers. The Tarn-Hurn appears once more and says, "I await you... below." Afterwards, you find yourself transported out of Tarn with the usual rewards and the possibility of finding a blue orb in your inventory. * '''S - Jets of crimson flame (two locations). Must pass a roll of Elementalism (60+), Fortification (60+), or Shadow Magic (60+) to get through (16 XP to the power used if successful). Or, you can attempt to escape, which then you need to roll 100 or better with help from Agility+Body+Luck+Thievery. Failing any test damages you for around 20 SP damage. For each of the three glowing Halgirom (found at locations 1, 2 and 4) you get 72, 76 or 80 combat experience if you don't use any powers (in most cases 72). The Passageway to the East This area beneath the Stone Arch (location 3''') opens up the second time the first lower floor of Tarn is visited, and is available on subsequent run-throughs. '''Opening the Passageway In order to access the passageway, you will have to succeed 5 consecutive rolls: * 1st: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 54+ needed to succeed. * 2nd: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 58+ needed to succeed. * 3rd: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 62+ needed to succeed. * 4th: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 66+ needed to succeed. * 5th: (1-100) + [[Spirit] + Mind(0.5) + Aura(0.5)] with 70+ needed to succeed. 8 XP to General is rewarded after each successful roll. Failing any of the five rolls will cause you to flee the archway. You will either have to restart from a save to try again, or wait until the next run. 64 XP to General is awarded in addition, for successfully staving off the sense of dread. Afterwards, you are allowed to enter the passage to the east. Tentacled Snail Beast The Tentacled Snail Beast is a one-time encounter and it is NOT a scaled monster: * *If you choose to flee the battle, the beast will not pursue you. Non-combat rewards for defeating the Tentacled Snail Beast: * 512 XP to General * 64 XP to AS&P * Random loot + Gold * 8 AT (and Bone Amulet Fragment if you haven't collected all 4 yet) Category:Replayable Scenarios Category:Partial items quests Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:AT Quests Category:Multiple playing sessions required Category:AG-only